Cerberus
Cerberus is a demon in the series. History Cerberus, in Greek myth, is a monster that guards the gates of the underworld, the realm of Hades and the dead. It is generally depicted as a vicious, gargantuan dog with three heads, although accounts may vary. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Nakajima's demon familiar **Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei (OVA)'' *''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Nakajima's demon familiar *Megami Tensei (Telenet)'' *''Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Beast Race **Tokyo Revelation'' **''Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' / Devil's Colosseum: Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE:'' Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Beast Race *Last Bible, as '''Cerbero' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Beast Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Beast Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Beast Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fortune Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona 5'' / Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Atma Avatar, Asura Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Beast Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Beast Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / Manga Profile ''Megami Tensei (Telenet) Cerberus is first seen when Nakajima enters Yesod. After being attacked by Loki, Cerberus decides to join Nakajima and can be summoned using the COMP. ''Megami Tensei Cerberus is encountered like any other demon near the end of the Tower of Daedalus within a corridor on the way to Valhalla. He is also featured on the game's startup screen and graphics, and appears in stills from the Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei OVA printed within the game manual. He is unusually strong for a demon available so early in the game, with extremely high VIT and access to Recarm long before these things are available in any other way. ''Megami Tensei II'' Cerberus may be encountered and welcomed into the player's party via an optional side-quest which entails gaining access to the Intelligence Building, by which the player's party is able to re-enter the Devil Busters video game. He is found on the 1st Floor of the Tower of Daedalus and must be recruited before fighting Nidhoggr. When recruited, he states he has been waiting for the hero for more than a century. ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' In Megami Tensei, if Cerberus is in the player's stock, a man in the northern-central area of Valhalla will ask the party if they would like to enter Hell. The area is a teleport maze where the COMP cannot be used, however the Mappara spell still works. At the end of the dungeon, when you leave Cerberus stays behind to "prevent the dead from escaping." ''Shin Megami Tensei'' After having his mother killed and eaten by a demon, the protagonist can choose to add his dog, Pascal, into his party. In normal circumstances, Pascal serves as a low level ally. However, when fused with a demon in the Cathedral of Shadows, he transforms into the high level demon Cerberus. Because Pascal's former loyalty towards his master passes on to him through fusion, Cerberus can be used even when his level far surpasses that of the Hero— something that is generally impossible. He aids him in only one boss battle however, disappearing through a Terminal after that boss fight. Much later in the game, Cerberus stands on the bridge that leads to Tokyo Destinyland in a berserk state that can only be reversed if the protagonist possess the valuable "Golden Apple.".] Because of the power of this item to stabilize violent demons, Cerberus comes back to his senses and recognizes the hero, thus choosing to share his fate by joining his party. ''Tokyo Revelation'' Cerberus is summoned by Gagyson in order to kill Kojiro, who poses a threat to Gagyson's plans. Although he succeeds in killing Kojiro's dog Patra, he is stopped from finishing Kojiro thanks to a monk. The monk then defeats Cerberus and gives him an ultimatum: protect Kojiro or die. Choosing the former, he betrays Gagyson and takes the form of Patra while guarding him. After Ose is summoned, he becomes the steed of Kojiro after the human incarnates into his true form, Masakado. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Cerberus first joins Aleph on the first quest Madam gives him: find and bring back Hanada. After this quest, he leaves the party. Later, when Valhalla is swallowed by Abaddon, he will be found at the former entrance to the city from the underground passageway. He joins Aleph's party shortly after meeting him for the second time. It is revealed in extra visionary scenes in the GBA and iOS versions that he is the same Cerberus from Shin Megami Tensei, and maintains Pascal's memories and consciousness. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... At the beginning of the game, a broken floppy disk can be found on the ground of the second floor of Karukozaka High School. The disk can then be taken to Katsuhiko Sato, the president of the school's computer club who will attempt to fix it, releasing the Cerberus that was stored inside once the player has coompleted the World of Sloth. Katsuhiko then runs away from the demon and asks the protagonist to help. Cerberus, angry at being trapped inside the disk, demands that the protagonist let him pass. If the player refuses, Cerberus will start a fight right there. If the player complies, Cerberus will go but can be found in the storage room on the first floor. After being defeated, he'll recognize the strength of the protagonist and join the party despite the massive difference of levels. ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Cerberus is an optional boss faced after completing Chernobog's challenge. Madam will call the protagonist and Ain to bring back her pet who has ran away. After being found, Cerberus appears to be brainwashed and attacks the party. Defeating it makes him summonable through fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Cerberus first appears at the Burial Chamber in the Amala Labyrinth's First Kalpa, where it will challenge the Demi-fiend to prove their worth as a demon by quickly vanquishing once more those that they have killed in the Vortex World using the Black Visor. After meeting all the requirements and starting a new cycle, meeting with Cerberus again in the same location will have him take the Demi-fiend to his master's resting place instead at the Tomb of Yomi in the hidden 666th floor, where they will receive an extra Press Turn. Cerberus can also be encountered and recruited inside the Diet Building. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Cerberus is among the first demons to contract with the player as an injured demon that requests Snakeman to allow it to assist the player. This Cerberus is the former demon partner of DB Kuroe, the player's mentor from the tutorial and during the story he'll need to be returned to Snakeman. Once reaching level 30, a player regains the Cerberus as a stronger variation. Cerberus can be encountered within the gold level instance of Suginami Tunnels and appears regularly as a boss within the main storyline and as the final boss of the Suginami Tunnels Unknown plate boss rush. In the later acts, Cerberus is an intermediary for the leader of Protopia, Madam Justice, in giving story missions until a player has fully committed to the neutral route of the final acts. Within the neutral route, he is the boss players must defeat to gain access to the Ring of Human Being necessary to access the fight with Seth in Act 20. Cerberus is the tutorial mountable demon and among the regular mounts within the game. Variations using the three-headed model from Digital Devil Saga can be acquired through events, special fusions, or a plug-in variant acquired through Shinjuku's Gomory called Asura Cerberus that learns the special skills Phlegethon and Pyriphlegethon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Cerberus is fought in the Challenge Quest Banquet of Flames. The quest involves an enraged Cerberus on a rampage around Tokyo, provoking local hunters to set a quest out for his defeat. After multiple encounters, Cerberus eventually calms down and returns to his realm. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Cerberus can be found in Camp Ichigaya or evolve from Orthrus once it reaches level 64, provided that Nanashi can control the result. It can teach Nanashi the Agidyne, Madness Nails and War Cry skills through its Demon Whisper. Cerberus benefits from learning Fire and Physical skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Cerberus possesses the Loyalty Slash technique, and until the 3DS remake this was his signature move. In the 3DS remake, a variant Cerberus can be purchased from Nemechi (dango form), and costs 300 D-Souls. His artwork is based on his traditional design from the first Shin Megami Tensei. This version loses his vulnerability to Ice magic and is better suited at casting spells, but does not have Loyalty Slash. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Cerberus is the only Persona of the Fortune Arcana to have Great Affinity with everyone. ''Persona 3'' Cerberus appears as Koromaru's initial Persona. It is a Fire and Darkness elemental Persona and differs from the usual appearance as a black three-headed hound resembling a Doberman. The original Cerberus can also be accessed and used by the protagonist by using a cheat device. ''The Answer'' When fought as an opponent, Cerberus can use several unique skills outside of its normal moveset, which are as follows: *Ragnarok (when fighting ???) *Brave Blade (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Ghastly Wail (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Life Drain (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Megidolaon (in Colosseo Purgatorio) ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' After the two heroes complete the request, The Power of the Wild Card, Margaret explains to everyone how their Personas can now evolve and attain new power. Koromaru and Shinjiro stick around after everyone else is dismissed, and ask if it is possible for them to keep their personas, rather than attaining new ones. Koromaru explains, through Aigis, that he awakened his persona when shadows attacked the shrine he used to protect with his owner, and he now uses it to protect his deceased owner's house; he says that he does not want his persona to change so that he can never forget his failure to protect his owner. Margaret tells them that it should be possible for their personas to remain the same if they focus on keeping things the same when they start to attain new power. Persona 5 Cerberus appears as a level 55 Persona of the Chariot Arcana. It appears as a regular enemy in Shido's Palace, taking the form of a dog shaped shadow when outside of battle. Cerberus is summoned alongside Cu Chulainn by Goro Akechi to face the Phantom Thieves in Shido's Palace. Akechi induces madness in the two shadows, greatly increasing their physical strength. Upon their defeat Akechi faces the party himself. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Cerberus appears in Devil Children Black Book as Cool, the demon companion to Setsuna Kai. Cool appears when Setsuna uses a Devil Riser to attempt to save his brother from Jack Frost. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Known as Nex, he has the power Odds Breaker, which lets him go for the win when the chips are down. Nex is obtained by beating Setsuna Kai in battlenet. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Cerberus is the Atma Avatar of Lupa, the leader of the Wolves. He serves as the boss fight in the Samsara Waterways. In this title, Cerberus appears as a three-headed, eyeless beast. The battle will begin as soon as the party reaches the light at the top of the ramp, across from the Large Karma Terminal that is designated Samsara Tunnels 3. Unlike most bosses so far, Cerberus does not have an actual weakness and resists everything aside from Ice and Physical attacks. Cerberus also has the High Counter and Counterstrike skills, which makes Physical attacks without retaliation difficult. Cerberus has three heads, each of which fulfill a different role. Cerberus ® uses buff and debuff spells along with Ice Repel. Cerberus (L) acts as a healer, but will focus on healing the center head. Finally, Cerberus © is the main attacking head. Each head grants Cerberus one press turn, so destroying a head will reduce the number of turns Cerberus can take. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''The Animation'' Cerberus serves as Yamato's main demon. Its status serves as a nod to a scene early in the game where Yamato uses it to dispatch some demons before showing the JP's underground trains to the party. He summoned it at the young age of 5, and it has accompanied him ever since. To date, Yamato has used Cerberus in fending off Phecda and Megrez. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Enemy= |-| Ally= ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Electricity= - |Wind= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= Vulnerable |Charm= |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Agidyne Nihil Claw Retaliate |D-Skill= Preparedness Life Surge |Item= Beast Flame Life Stone Bead |Password= #vv+rOtLnzN2TDM$ zTKLqOTv-6rLrDKy }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Agidyne\Innate Madness Nails\Innate Retaliate\73 |Evolvedfrom= Orthrus |Evolvedfromlevel= 66 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES/Portable= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 1= |-| Evolved= |-| Level 99= ''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Right= |-| Center= |-| Left= ''Devil Survivor'' |Elec= Resist |Force= - |Mystic= - |Skill= Maragidyne |Passive= Hero Soul * |FusedQuote= THOU ART THE ONE WHO CALLED CERBERUS THE BEAST. I SHALL BE THY SWORD AND SHIELD. |FusingQuote= I SEE. I WANTED TO TRAVEL WITH THEE MORE, BUT IF THIS HELPS THEE, I GO AT YOUR LEAVE! }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec= Resist |Force= -- |Mystic= -- |Racial= Free Leap |Skill= |Passive= Hero Soul |AucSkill= Maragi * Agidyne * Deathbound * Multi-Strike * |AucPassive= Life Stream * Pierce * |FusedQuote= ME Beast Cerberus! ME GUARD DOG OF HADES! IT GOOD MEET YOU! |FusingQuote= OKAY... YOU NEED HELP, YOU CALL ME! ME POPULAR! }} Gallery Trivia * Cerberus is one of the earliest demon allies to appear as part of the Megami Tensei franchise. His roots put him as far back as the very first Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei publications. * Cerberus is one of the most frequently appearing demons in the series besides Jack Frost. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Atma Avatar Category:Allies Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons